There are many types of applications and web-based scenarios where it is necessary for application and service providers to monitor analytics about customers. For example, a mobile game provider may wish to monitor game traffic to provide advertising. Typically such analytics monitoring come with a cost, either directly (by paying an analytics provider for each piece of analytics data obtained), or indirectly (through increased operating expenses for monitoring data themselves). These analytics may be gathered through user tracking/targeting calls, with a cost associated with each such call. In some instances, customers have found analytics to be too expensive. Previous attempts to reduce such analytics costs have their own limitations. For example, sampling data results in lower accuracy of the analytics.